Possession
by grungekitty
Summary: with some beyond the grave dark magic, Valina posses Nova and attempts to bring her master back. Can the team stop her in time? and what will they discover about her past in the process? my totally awesome summary skills! DX anyway, not as much SPOVA as I wanted, but still there.


**ok don't ask me where this came from**

**I don't really know :/**

**but it's cool!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Leron walked up the hill and saw a circle stone shrine, a stone table in the middle

_yes! yes! this is it!_

"are you sure?" he asked the sweet voice he'd been hearing for the last month

_positive! you have everything?_

"yup...I think...lemme check again...I really don't want to screw this up" Leron nervously stuttered

he opened his backpack and started checking

he'd memorised the list 3 weeks ago

"so...this is really gonna happen?" he asked excitedly as he finished his checklist

_yes it is Leron_

"you know...I really missed you." Leron said "you were never really the same after-"

_not now! we have to prepare! the time is almost here!_

"right" Leron smiled "we'll talk after you get a mouth"

_now place the devise OUTSIDE of the circle! but close enough to draw them into it_

"right" Leron said as he wedged a stick in the ground next to the shrine

_now hide! one will be here soon enough_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Nova had complained, but agreed to go out to figure out what the strange magnetic occurrence on the out skirts of town was

it was one of those "it's probably nothing, but we should check just in case it's not" kind of things

in other words...

a huge waste of her time!

Nova sighed as she bailed out of foot crusher 6

she didn't see anything but a huge circular shrine

"might as well look behind it" she muttered as she started towards it

Leron's heart pounded as the yellow monkey passed by him

luckily, he wasn't noticed

_NOW! SHE'S IN THE CIRCLE! NOW!_

Leron sprang up behind Nova

"HEY! What are you- LET ME GO!" Nova screamed as she struggled

_you're not strong enough to hold her! USE THE SAGE-ROSE ALREADY!_

Leron grabbed his bundle of the rare herb while Nova continued to shout violent things at him

he shoved it by her nose and she started to lose strength

"a subject calmed with sage-rose" Leron recited to himself

Nova finally quit struggling, too disoriented to do anything

"and a bracelet dipped in whils-wax" Leron said as he slipped a little silver bracelet around Nova's wrist

_good! now put her on the table!_

Leron complied

"ok...now, um...THE VEENO BERRIES! RIGHT!" Leron reminded himself

he kept saying every step out loud as he worked

Nova was slowly starting to snap out of her haze

_SHE'S COMING TO! GRAB THE SAGE-ROSE, GRAB IT YOU FOOL!_

Leron grabbed it and held Nova down before she could get the strength to sit up

but this time she knew not to inhale it

so she violently turned her head to avoid it

_CAN YOU DO NOTHING RIGHT!?_

"I'm trying!" Leron yelled as he finally got Nova to inhale the sage-rose

Nova did her best, but failed to stay coherent

with every breathe she lost track of why she was struggling

"there! happy?" Leron snapped

_I'm sorry I yelled, but time is short! we must act fast!_

"well, I think we're good" he said as he placed the final ingredient in place

_alright, now out of the circle!_

Leron moved out and turned to watch, praying that it would work

just as the sun set, the magic started working

Nova was starting to wake up, but was being pulled back into sleep

a strange kind of sleep

she didn't close her eyes, but her vision faded away the same

Leron watched anxiously for the longest minute of his life

until the sun finished setting and the robot monkey sat up with a grin on her face

Leron approached with caution

"is it you?" he asked as he approached

the body on the table turned

"yes it is, Leron" she smiled

Leron ran up and hugged her

"I missed you Valina" he cried

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Antauri noticed something wrong the moment Nova came back

he couldn't quite place it

everything was right with her

her power primate was perfectly normal, and pretty much anything that could be wrong would disturb her power primate

So Antauri shrugged it off

...mostly

"SPRX, does something seem weird with Nova?" Antauri asked quietly

"a little why?" SPRX responded

"never mind" Antauri said as he got up and left

SPRX put on a worried face and walked over to Nova

"hey, Novs...you ok?" SPRX said as he touched her shoulder

"what? ...yeah...I'm fine" Nova said "why?"

"oh! well, you're kind of avoiding everyone and just being really quiet, I mean, me and Otto were playing video games and you didn't join, or whack me when I was bragging about winning" SPRX said

"I'm just thinking" Nova said

"observant, aren't we?" Valina thought

there was a silence

"nice bracelet" SPRX said "I haven't seen it before, is it new?"

Valina panicked slightly, but then reminded herself he didn't know anything about it

"oh no, I just found it in my room, I've been wearing it all day I think" she said, thinking quickly

SPRX was a little surprised that he hadn't noticed it earlier

"see ya princess" SPRX winked, then left

"_REALLY _observant" Valina thought "could he...? well it would make sense...after all, he over came the power of the fire of hate because of her words ... perhaps I could _use _this?"

then Valina started coming up with devious plans to get what she needed to bring her master back

yes! yes! she knew he had killed her, but she forgave him.

there was nothing but _to _forgive Skeleton King for Valina

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

it took a bit, but Valina had gotten Leron to get Skeleton King's skull and some of the harder to find ingredients for her

she had found out that she needed SPRX for her plan to work anyway

lucky she got the robot monkey she got

"SPRX!" Nova called as she search for him

"yeah?" SPRX asked when she came in his room

she shut the door

"what?" he asked

most people wouldn't know, but Valina was actually really good at this

SPRX started sweating at the look Nova was giving him

"I just wanna..._talk_" Nova said batting her eyes

SPRX gulped

"y-yeah?" he tried, and failed, to say smoothly as he stood up

Nova took a step towards him

SPRX looked around nervously, the girl he was head over heels for, was giving him "that look"

Nova got even closer

she was lightly pressed against him

"I'm a little _bored_" she playfully whined

"w-well, they say I'm pretty exciting" SPRX winked, getting his composer back

"shhhhh!" Nova shushed in his ear

"um..." SPRX stumbled while Nova wrapped her tail around him

"why don't we go out for a _walk_" she said

then she let him go and started walking out

SPRX was stunned for a second watching Nova's tail swish back and forth by her ankles

"I'll be outside" she said then disappeared

then SPRX snapped out of it and jogged out

he came into the main room

"me and Nova are um...going for a walk" SPRX said unusually awkward

"is everything ok?" Gibson asked as he lowered his book

Otto and Chiro paused their game and Antauri stopped meditating and came down to the ground

"y-yeah" SPRX said with not much more composure

everyone just kept staring out of worry

"anyway" SPRX said as he turned "we'll be back in a bit"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Nova had drug SPRX to a herb shop

Valina had needed a couple ingredients

"so...why are we here again?" SPRX asked, a lot less nervous then before

"it just smells nice" Nova said as she browsed

SPRX held up while Nova walk ahead, and suddenly got very self conscious

did she think he smelled bad?

he suddenly got really worried

he ran up to the lady at the counter

"hey! you got anything that improves smell?" SPRX asked

the clerk lite up

she reached under the counter, grabbed a hand full of a greenish gold powder, and blew it on SPRX

"*cough cough* hey! what's the *cough* big idea!?" SPRX said while trying to find breath

"it's vixtion powder, along with a lot of other things, it improves smell" the clerk chirped

"oh!" ok" SPRX said "so how mu-"

"oh no! it's on the house! I always knew you two belonged together" she winked

SPRX smiled

"thanks" he said then left to find Nova

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

SPRX and Nova were walking down the street

Nova carrying a little bag she got from the herbs shop

SPRX figured it was just a chick thing

"hey SPRX?" Nova said as she grabbed his tail and pulled him into an alleyway

"what?" he said, be lightly thrown on the wall

"I'm still bored" she smiled

"well, what do ya wanna do now?" SPRX said

"how about some _danger_?" Nova said

"well they say I'm a real trouble maker!" SPRX smirked

then Nova whispered the placed she wanted to go

"Wait...you mean...?" SPRX asked as his smirk morphed to a frown

then he pushed her off

"No" he said

"please? it'd a be fun" Nova tried

"Nova! you know what happened there! I'm just not comfortable with it" SPRX said as he tried to walk away

"the little...oh no you don't!" Valina thought as she grabbed him

"please? it's safe now that Skeleton King's dead, and no one goes there, so we could be _alone_" Nova said in his ear

SPRX bit his lip

she was pretty insistent on this!

why did she want to go _there_?

SPRX didn't see a way out of it without hurting Nova's feelings

so he agreed to go to the Pit of Doom

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

SPRX and Nova reached the Pit of Doom

SPRX gulped, the last time they were here, they had all almost died killing Skeleton King

and the time before that, he'd almost killed Nova himself

and the time before that, Antauri HAD died trying to stop the Skeleton King worm

and the time before that they, and most of Shuggazoom had been held prisoner

this was not a place SPRX liked

Nova ran ahead, and evil grin on her face

"I think we should go now, Nova" SPRX said "Nova? Nova!"

Nova finally turned around with an annoyed look

"you're such an insolent fool" she said

"Nova?" SPRX said, his voice cracking

"Nova's asleep right now" Nova said

"What do you mean!?" SPRX asked angrily

Nova let out an unsettling laugh

"I mean that I possessed your little girlfriend" Nova said

"who are!?" SPRX yelled, his magnets came out

SPRX held them ready to fire

Nova laughed again

"you wouldn't _dare_!" she taunted

SPRX stayed ready to shoot

but couldn't

just couldn't

it was Nova! even if she wasn't in control. He couldn't dare touch her!

he lowered his magnets in defeat

Nova laughed again

"if you must know, I'm Valina" Nova said

"but I saw Skeleton King kill you!" SPRX said

"a possession spell is simple if you know what you're doing and have someone on the living side" Nova shrugged

"ok, so what do you want?" SPRX asked

"to bring back my master!" Nova said "and you're going to help me!"

"no way!" SPRX said, magnets back out

Nova just looked at him

SPRX lowered his weapons again

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"they've been gone awhile" Otto said, worried

"indeed" Gibson said "...I'm going to check their trackers"

then he went to the computer

"he sure was acting weird when they left" Chiro said

"indeed he was" Antauri said

then Gibson gasped

"What!?" everyone said

"we have to go now!" Gibson said, rather scared "they're at the Pit of Doom"

"that can't mean anything good" Chiro said as they all left

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Leron had shown up with everything Valina needed

"Valina, what are we doing here?" Leron asked

"What do you think?" Nova said as she looked over the ingredients

"Valina! Why are you doing this!? this is stupid!" Leron said

"not now you pathetic fool!" Nova said

Leron just looked at her

"you never used to talk like that" he said quietly

Nova pinched the bridge of her nose

"so what am I doing here?" SPRX asked

"just stand there!" Nova said as she pointed "you had some of the master's essence poses you for a time, although you're free from it's influence, it's still there"

"oh that's fantastic" SPRX griped

but did what Valina asked

he didn't know what she could do to Nova

all he could get out was that Nova was indeed, still in there

and safe

pretty soon Nova had finished setting up

SPRX squeeze his eyes shut as the spell was cast

after a moment, he opened his eyes

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Nova yelled

"am I ok? I'm not evil am I?" SPRX said, feeling himself to make sure he was ok

and while doing so, some greenish gold powder brushed off and into Nova's face

she coughed for a moment, then looked back to SPRX in anger

she squealed in frustration as she pushed SPRX to the ground

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" she yelled

"know what?" SPRX said, still not sure what had happened

"the vixtion powder! it protects from dark magic! where did you get it and how did you know it would stop me!?" Nova yelled

SPRX just smirked out of his luck and the humor of the situation

"I didn't know" he chuckled "and I got it from the herb shop, believe it or not, you're comment of the smell made me a little self conscious, so I got it for the scent, but I like the protection part too"

"Valina, maybe this is a sign" Leron said

"NO!" she said "I'll kill you! you pathetic simian!"

then they hyper force was arriving

"Valina I think this whole thing was a mistake!" Leron yelled

the team had no clue what was going on, so they watched, hoping to get an idea

"HOW DARE YOU!" Nova yelled

"you know! I thought I was going to get you back! the _real _you! not this!" Leron said

"this is the real me!" Nova yelled back

"no! it's not! and I miss you, but I don't think I'm ever going to get you back" Leron shook his head

"what do you mean?" Nova said

"I mean that day was the worst mistake of my life!" he yelled "you're acting like your mother! you know that!? YOUR MOTHER!"

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO HER!" Nova screamed

"THEY WANTED ME!" Leron screamed "Valina, they wanted me! That's why I didn't get you, I was scared I was going to get caught if I did! I never would of thought that they'd use you"

"this conversation is over!" Nova said

"YOU KNOW WHY! YOU KNOW WHY IT HAD TO BE ONE OF US!" Leron said

"SHUT-UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Nova screamed

"HE _KILLED _YOU! HE KILLED YOU AND YOU'RE STILL TRYING TO BRING HIM BACK!" Leron yelled

"I...SHUT-UP!" Nova screamed

Leron shook his head

"Valina, I'm sorry you became this. I should of got you!" Leron said as he walked towards her

"What are you doing?" Nova said

"the right thing!" Leron said as he grabbed her arm

"Leron? LERON NO! STOP! LERON! PLEASE!" Nova screamed and tried to pulled her arm a way

Leron grabbed a nearby rock and smashed the bracelet on her wrist

she screamed, then fainted

SPRX ran straight for her

Leron sighed

"she's gone now" he said

"what just happened?" Otto asked

"Valina possessed your friend, she tried to bring back that Skeletal jerk! but your other friend here was either really smart, or really lucky" Leron said "I'm sorry for all of the trouble. you have to understand, it was a different Valina I was trying to help"

"please explain" Gibson requested

Leron sighed again and began his story

"both our parents were part of the Skeletal Circle, neither of us liked it, we were both dragged to meetings kicking and screaming. We met at one of the meetings, and bonded over our hatred for the thing. wasn't long till we fell in love. that was when we where 10, from then until we were 14 we planned our escape, we decided to make a break for it when we were 16, but fate had different plans. We used to skip, hide, _anything _to not go to the meetings. I used to sneak from my folks, then go help her get out. but sometimes her parents caught me and drug us both, so when I heard my parents talking about their plans to offer me to Skeleton King for him to get me to change or behave or whatever, I didn't want to risk getting her that day, I wish I had, cause they offered her instead, it had to be one of us, it was going to be me because I was the most rebellious, I was to be made example of, so the other kids would behave, but she was second, and they gave him her instead of me, because I wasn't there. I was drug there until I was 18, then I went because they would have found me if I didn't, until I was 20, then you guys killed that Halloween decoration and there was a panic in the Circle, it was the perfect cover to slip out, and no one perused me. I outta thank you for that"

"So Valina didn't want to be the skeleton sorceress?" Chiro asked

"well after that day, she was never the same, I'm pretty sure that he changed how she thought, that's why she's so devoted to him, what he did all those years ago, he has a power over her you

know?" Leron said

everyone nodded

then Nova started to wake up

"What happened?" she mumbled

SPRX hugged her

"I'm glad you're ok" he said

"um...I missed something didn't I?" Nova said

"a lot actually" Gibson said

"we'll explain it over cupcakes" Chiro said

she nodded and they all left

Leron stayed after they had left

"I'm sorry, I love you and I'm sorry" He said out loud "there are a lot of things in life that I wish I could redo, that's the biggest, I would give anything to see that rebellious, little, kind hearted, redhead again, but since I can't, goodbye"

and with that he left

* * *

**DONE!**

**ok**

**I rewatched "Secret Society"**

**and noticed that Valina didn't look too happy when they grabbed her to present to Skeleton King**

**thank-you Tauria for the name "Leron"**

**and...**

**...um...**

**...I think that's it...**

**ok**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
